


Of Kind Strangers and Coffee Spells

by tatonka_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is the only one with more than one braincell, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi is a very good person, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Weird, Oikawa is a gossipy bitch and I love him, Romance, Suga and Daichi share a single braincell, bc I love strange encounters, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatonka_chan/pseuds/tatonka_chan
Summary: All Suga wanted was to get home quickly after an exhausting day at university. Yet the universe has other plans. It´s not that bad, though, when they include a very good-looking stranger and an impromptu sleepover.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Of Kind Strangers and Coffee Spells

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born on a long boring bus ride with a friend who I used as my own pillow. I then forgot I had written this for quite some time, but now I have recovered it so it may bring you some happiness. The entire thing is very self-indulgent and I know that it´s not very realistic, but idgaf. It´s cute. So, have fun with one of my far too many meet-weird college AUs, because I love chance encounters of a very special kind. 
> 
> If you find any spelling errors, please kindly ignore them, this was edited after midnight and posted on a hunch.

“Doors closing. Please step back.”

Suga broke into a sprint. Clutching his bag under one arm he dashed through the crowd of people on the platform, slipping through the train doors right before they closed. A moment later the train started to move and Suga quickly grabbed the handrail. He took a few deep breaths. He´d made it. 

As the train sped out into the dark Tokyo night Suga finally relaxed a little and started sorting himself out. His bag was about to fall open and spill all its contents out on the floor and that would make a mess he didn´t have the energy to deal with right now. He really had to get a new bag some time. Looking up again he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the windows. He looked terrible. Which wasn´t really surprising considering the sprint he had just made through the entire station to catch the last train. Suga usually didn´t stay at university this late, he tried to keep a regular sleeping schedule (as far as university life allowed for that), but exams were coming up and he had lost track of time studying in the library. Lucky for him that he had no homework due for tomorrow.

It really was time for him to get home. Now that his small adrenaline rush was wearing off Suga felt the exhaustion catching up with him. It had been a long day and all he wanted right now was a hot shower and then to fall right into his bed.

He looked around for an empty seat. The train was still quite full despite the late hour. There were some vacant rows on the end of the car, but he really didn´t feel like walking the extra meters. Instead his eyes fell on the seat next to another young man around Suga´s age only a few steps away. He looked nice enough. Surely, he wouldn´t mind if Suga sat down next to him.

“Excuse me?” The young man turned to look at Suga, obviously surprised at his sudden appearance. “Is that seat occupied?”

The brunet guy blinked, then he gave him a startled smile and shook his head. At second glance Suga found that there was something vaguely familiar about him, although he couldn´t place it.

“No, you can sit there if you want.”

“Thank you.” Suga flashed him a bright smile and the guy smiled back. He looked kind of handsome, Suga noted. He had a nice face with a strong jaw and broad shoulders. He definitely worked out if his build was anything to go by.

The man raised an eyebrow and Suga realized that he´d been staring. He quickly adverted his eyes, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He usually didn´t check other guys out. He wasn´t really looking for someone right now, quite content with being single. Although having a boyfriend again would be kind of nice...   
Suga shook his head. He couldn´t go around thinking stuff like that about random strangers. Although he was certain that he really had seen him before. Maybe he was a student, too, and he had run across him on campus? That meant they weren´t complete strangers, so… No, he had to stop. He had already embarrassed himself in front of that guy. That was enough for today.

Lucky enough the other man had gone back to staring out of the window and wasn´t paying Suga any attention anymore. He leaned back into his seat. It was really time that he got some sleep before he did something even more stupid. Only a few more stations and then Suga would be home in his apartment where he could sleep until his obnoxious alarm woke him up for class. At least it would be with Ukai-sensei. And it wasn´t an 8 am class. If he wanted, he could just doze in there a little…

Suga didn´t even notice that he had fallen asleep until he felt something hesitantly poke his side. He didn´t want to open his eyes. He was comfortable, his head resting on something warm and firm. He was poked again and sleepily batted his hand at whatever was disturbing him. 

“Hey, you really need to wake up, I have to get out.” 

The voice finally pulled Suga out of his sleepy haze and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was tanned skin. Looking up he found deep brown eyes staring back at him. Just now Suga noticed that the warmth he was feeling came from the body he had unconsciously been leaning into. He jerked his head back, now fully awake. The guy next to him was smiling at him a little awkwardly, his backpack in one hand.

“Sorry to wake you, but this is my stop and I need to get out..“

“Oh, yes, yes. I´m- I´m so sorry. I definitely didn´t plan to fall asleep on you.”

Suga smiled sheepishly and the brunet chuckled. “It´s okay, I didn´t mind. But I really need to go now.”

“Of course…wait, which stop is this?” Suga asked, feeling a spike of anxiety. He craned his head to see the sign as they rolled into the small station. His heart dropped.

“Oh no, no, no! I should´ve gotten off ages ago!”

He scrambled to get out of the seat, cursing under his breath. His phone read 0:42 am and he knew that he was far out of the city´s centre. He cursed again. When the doors opened, he hopped out of the carriage, looking around.

“Hey, can I help you in any way?”

The guy Suga had accidentally used as a pillow was standing a few feet away, looking at him with worried eyes.

“No…maybe…I don´t know. I have no idea how to get back home”, Suga admitted, thinking that he sounded like a child that had gotten lost. 

“Yeah, there are no trains back into the city for another few hours.” The man looked thoughtful. “Do you have enough money for a taxi?”

Suga shook his head. “I don´t even have enough for a cup of coffee to keep me awake.”

“I don´t have much on me, either”, the other guy said and Suga already wanted to protest that he shouldn´t spend any money on him. “And I don´t have a car to drive you- do you have a friend you could call?”

Suga thought for a second then shook his head again.

“Only one of them owns a car and she lives on the opposite side of the city. It would take like at least an hour for her to get here and I really don’t want to wake her.” He sighed. “Looks like I´ll just wait here until the first train in the morning comes.”

“That´s around 5 am, I think.” 

Suga groaned, eyeing the very uncomfortable looking chairs standing on the platform. This was going to be a long night. All the wanted was his bed.

“Hey, I have an idea, and I hope it doesn´t sound weird...“ That got Suga´s attention and he looked at the man who was scratching his neck. “I live pretty close, it´s literally two streets over and I was wondering, if you like, you could, uh, stay over at mine?”

Suga stared at him incredulously and he hastily added, “Only if you feel comfortable, I mean I don´t even know you and this is probably a weird thing to offer to a stranger, but I promise I´m not gonna murder you or anything, I just think that it might be the better alternative to spending all night here at the station.”

He broke off, a little embarrassed at his rambling and Suga couldn´t help but smile. This man was more than just nice, he was the epitome of kindness. He couldn´t believe that he had just offered Suga to stay over. But it really sounded better than sleeping on the cold concrete or steel of those chairs.

“I guess I´ll have to trust you on the not murdering part then”, he said and now it was time for the other man to look surprised. “What?”, Suga asked.

“Oh, nothing, I just- I didn´t think you would actually take up my offer-“

“I am totally fine with staying here if it´s an inconvenience. I really don´t want to impose on you-“

“I wouldn´t have offered if I didn´t mean it, would I?”, the guy asked with a half-smile. “And I would feel so bad knowing you´re out here in the cold while I´m lying in my warm bed.”

“You don´t even know my name”, Suga pointed out. He got a shrug for an answer.

“Doesn´t mean I can´t feel bad for you. And I´m pretty sure we´ve met before. Are you a sports science student at Tokyo University by any chance?”

“Nope, but I do go to Tokyo University. Social studies.”

“So I have met you before! I knew your face looked familiar. And for the names part, we can change that.” He straightened and offered his hand. “I´m Sawamura Daichi. Daichi´s just fine though.”

Suga took his outstretched hand with a smile. “I´m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga.”

“Pleasure to meet you”, Daichi said and Suga gave him a doubtful look.

“Are you sure about that? I´m causing you quite the trouble right now.”

“Nah, it´s all right. You wouldn´t be the first person to spontaneously crash at my place, so I really don´t mind.”

Suga looked at him, searching for any hint of uncertainty or dishonesty, but all he found was an expectant look and a warm smile.

“So, are you ready to go?”

Suga gave Daichi a thumbs up. “Warm bed, here we come!”  
~~~~~~  
“No, I definitely won´t take your bed!”

Suga crossed his arms and gave Daichi a firm shake of his head.

“It´s no problem-“

“You´re already letting me stay here, that´s enough. You even gave me clothes to sleep in. I honestly can´t expect you to give up your bed. The couch is totally fine.” Suga patted the dark blue sofa he was sitting on. It was covered in pillows and a comforter that Daichi had brought. “It actually is pretty comfy.”

Daichi was leaning against the doorframe, watching him settle in.

“You could take Tooru´s bed”, he said with a grin. “He would never find out. He probably won´t come back here until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thanks, but I think I´ll pass.”

Oikawa Tooru was, as Suga had learned, Daichi´s roommate and close friend. He was currently staying over at his boyfriend´s, leaving Daichi alone with Suga. He was quite grateful for this. It was bad enough that he was causing trouble for Daichi.

He had actually learned quite a lot about the man on their short walk to his apartment. They had surprisingly much in common. Like Suga, Daichi was 20 and a student at Tokyo University. He played volleyball in his free time. He even was from the same area as Suga, having moved to here for university. He liked crime shows, too, although Suga doubted that he was anywhere near as obsessed with them as he was. 

And still Suga felt like he didn´t know nearly enough about Daichi. He was just so easy to talk to and he was really nice and he was good looking, and although Suga knew that getting his hopes up when they had literally just met was stupid, he wanted to know more about him nonetheless. The walk to the apartment just hadn´t been long enough. 

The apartment itself was nice, if not big. It had a bedroom for each of its inhabitants, the living room Suga and Daichi were currently in and a small kitchen. Daichi had apologized for it not being clean, blaming Oikawa on skipping out on the dishes again as he had made them both some tea. Not that Suga minded. Cluttered kitchens were no rarity for any student. 

“If you don´t want a dead phone tomorrow you can steal one of Tooru´s chargers, though”, Daichi suggested. Suga raised an eyebrow.

“He has multiple chargers?”

“Yeah, he constantly forgets them at Iwaizumi´s, so he has like an entire drawer full of spare ones.” At Suga´s questioning face he added, “If it wasn´t obvious, Iwaizumi is his boyfriend. He´s also in my English class, he´s a pretty cool guy. He always scolds Tooru for leaving stuff at his place. Tooru says that he´s just marking his territory.”

Suga chuckled, shaking his head. “Sounds like an interesting relationship.”

“Yeah, Tooru can be a real dipshit and Iwaizumi is stubborn as hell, but somehow they make it work. These two go way back to elementary school, been best friends forever. Iwaizumi stayed in Myagi after high school and it was a huge drama because suddenly they weren´t together all the time anymore. But apparently that was what they needed to realize that they liked each other as more than just friends and so since last semester Iwaizumi attends Tokyo University, too, now and they spend as much time possible together doing couple-y things.”

“That sounds like a plot straight out of a movie”, Suga said, the slightest bit of envy leaking into his voice. 

“I know, right? You wouldn´t even think they´re a thing with the amount of bickering going on between them all the time, but they can be so sweet that it gives you cavities. And all the poor lonely guys here have to listen to Tooru gushing how amazing everything is with his ‘Iwa-chan’.”

Suga´s heart skipped a beat when Daichi implied that he was single. Which didn´t automatically mean that he was into guys, too. Because that would just be too perfect. Suga bit his lip. 

“Are you comfortable? Should I get you another blanket?”

Suga looked at Daichi, who was still standing on the threshold. Somehow, he managed to look good even in sweatpants. It wasn´t fair.

“I think I´ll be fine with this, thank you.” He gave Daichi a smile and when he got one in return, he decided to find out whether he should just bury his hopes or not.  
“You really are a good host, do you often invite random strangers over to your apartment?”

“Okay, first of all, you´re not some stranger, we´ve met before-“

“More like seen each other in passing some day”, Suga interjected and Daichi shrugged.

“You were the one who fell asleep on me on the train”, he said and Suga blushed at the memory. 

With a grin Daichi continued. “And second of all, I already told you that I regularly have friends staying over who are all overgrown 5-year olds and that I have to take care of if I don´t want them to break the entire apartment. So no, I don´t just pick up strangers from the train station to lure into my home. And I doubt they would want to come with me.”

“Why that?”, Suga asked. In his eyes there was no reason why anyone wouldn´t want to go with somebody like Daichi.

“I don´t know, most men are not that keen on getting picked up by other guys”, Daichi said, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly.

“I´m really glad you picked me up”, Suga blurted out, cringing at himself and how Daichi´s eyes widened. He quickly looked away, mentally slapping himself. How many more times was he going to embarrass himself in front of Daichi?

“Maybe I should try it more often then.” 

Suga glanced back up at Daichi who was wearing an exaggeratedly thoughtful face and it was definitely not Suga´s wishful thinking that Daichi had just winked at him.

“Okay, but seriously, I´ll get you one of Tooru´s chargers and then you really should sleep. You said you have class early tomorrow, right? I don´t want you to miss out on stuff because I kept you up too late.”

Touched by Daichi´s concern Suga shook his head. “It´s fine, my class doesn´t start before ten, so I won´t have to wake you up too early.”

“How generous.” Suga was tempted to throw a pillow at him, but Daichi vanished into the hall before he could do anything, returning with the promised charger a few moments later.

“Here you go. Need anything else?”

“A million yen but only if it´s not too much an inconvenience.”

Daichi chuckled and Suga couldn´t help but grin back at him. They looked at each other for a long second, then Daichi flipped the light switch, wrapping the apartment and the two of them in almost complete darkness.

“Sleep well, Suga.”

“Good night”, Suga called out into the direction Daichi´s voice was coming from. When his steps had vanished down into the other room Suga settled down on the couch, trying to get comfortable. It felt weird not to sleep in his own bed, but he hadn´t been lying when he had said that the sofa was comfortable. He still wasn´t sure how he had managed to end up here, on a stranger´s couch. Only that Daichi wasn´t really a stranger anymore. Suga felt as if he had known the man much longer than just two hours. And he hoped that he would have the opportunity to get to know him even better.

Sighing softly Suga hugged his pillow close. He would leave this issue to his tomorrow´s self. His present self really needed sleep. 

So, he tried to think of anything but this crazy night and closed his eyes, sheer exhaustion lulling his whirling mind to sleep.  
~~~~~~~  
When Suga woke up the next morning it took him a few moments to realize where he was. This was not his bed, this was not even a bed, why was he here, where was he- oh. Right. He was at Daichi´s. Because he had fallen asleep on a cute guy yesterday who in return had offered him place to stay over.

Stretching his arms Suga looked around. In the early morning light everything looked different from last night. There were a few pictures on the walls, some beautiful shots of landscapes while others were pictures of Daichi and probably his friends. There was also a play station hooked up to the TV that he hadn´t noticed before. Not that he had really paid much attention to his surroundings. It had been focused on… something else. 

His fully charged phone told Suga that it was barely seven in the morning. But he had always been an early bird, even if he hadn´t gotten to bed before half past one. Daichi probably wasn´t awake yet, though. Suga figured that he could just as well go ahead and make breakfast. It was the least he could do to repay him for letting him crash on his couch.

The kitchen was well organized and only the slightest bit cluttered. For a second Suga contemplated whether it was appropriate for him to just roam through the cabinets and fridge of an almost-stranger, but if Daichi hadn´t minded him sleeping on his couch he surely wouldn´t mind Suga making him coffee.  
There were a lot of stickers on the boxes and containers in the cupboards, labelling whatever was in them. It was not what Suga had expected to find in the house of two grown men, but it did help him find everything he needed. 

Settling on making French Toast for breakfast Suga started gathering the few ingredients he needed. It took him only a little bit of searching to find everything thanks to the colourful labels. Figuring out the coffee machine wasn´t hard work either, but Suga realized he didn´t have any idea how Daichi liked his coffee. Did he even drink coffee? Probably, since there was a coffee machine in the kitchen, but then again it could be his roommate´s-

The click of a key being turned had Suga spinning around towards the front door. A second later a slightly dishevelled young man appeared, sporting a cheerful smile.

“Yohoo, Sawa-chan, I´m back!”, he called, kicking off his shoes. This had to be Oikawa then, Daichi´s infamous roommate.

“He´s not awake yet”, Suga said, drawing the stranger´s attention to him. His eyes widened and after a surprised second so did his smile.

“Ah, so you´re the stray Sawa-chan picked up last night.” He gave Suga a once-over, nodding approvingly. “I see why he invited you over. He always had a thing for pretty boys. And you definitely are his type. Very pretty.”

Suga´s heart definitely did not skip a beat at the words. He eyed Oikawa uncertainly.

“I thought you had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah? What´s that got to do with this?”

“You just called me pretty?” It sounded more like a question and Oikawa laughed.

“So? Doesn´t mean I can´t notice when someone´s objectively good looking. Not as good as me of course, but still.”

Suga chuckled. “You have a lot of confidence, don´t you?”

“Of course, and every ounce of it is justified.” He flipped his hair in a way that made Suga shake his head. Although Oikawa wasn´t even exaggerating, really. He was a very handsome man. A good bit taller than Suga and probably even Daichi, with wavy chestnut hair and a sharp face. It was no surprise that he had a boyfriend. Suga had no doubt that with his looks Oikawa was popular with both girls and guys.

When said brunet´s eyes fell on the mug Suga was holding his face lit up.

“Oh, you´re making coffee? Amazing, I definitely need some right now!”

Oikawa snatched a mug with a tiny alien face from the shelf and pushed it into Suga´s hand. 

“Why don´t you make yourself your own coffee?”

“But you´re already making some”, Oikawa whined, lips drawn into a pout when Suga put his cup aside.

“Ok, I see now what Daichi meant when he said you have a garbage personality”, Suga muttered, eliciting a gasp from Oikawa.

“He did not say that! Ah, I can´t believe it. Iwa-chan must have been rubbing off on him. Sawa-chan is such a good man, usually.”

Suddenly his eyes were fixed on Suga and he smirked. “But you already know that, don´t you? He let you stay the night after all.”

“That was really nice”, Suga admitted. “Although I´m sure Daichi would´ve done that for anyone.”

“Oh, but you´re the first person he has brought home in ages”, Oikawa said, lounging against the counter. “Even if you slept on the couch. It´s a step in the right direction. He´s so boring and stable, you know, he really needs something to spice up his life a little. So, thanks for that, Refreshing-kun.”

“And you have a thing for nicknames, don´t you?” Suga remarked, adding some sugar to his own coffee. “And my name is Suga, by the way.”

“I like Refreshing-kun more. I think it suits you. And since apparently you´ve already thoroughly discussed me, I assume introducing myself´s not necessary.”

“Yup, Daichi told everything about you, the infamous Oikawa Tooru”, Suga replied and Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, and has he told you everything about himself, too?”

Suga stilled in his motions. He knew Oikawa was baiting him, but it was an enticing chance. Daichi and Oikawa were good friends, which meant that Oikawa had all the good stories about him. And Suga really wanted him to tell him all of it. But he had no right to this kind of knowledge. He wasn´t going to be in Daichi´s life for much longer anyway.

“There´s no need for that, I´m only here for the one night. I´ll be gone as soon as I´ve properly said thank you to Daichi.”

“You don´t sound particularly happy about that.” Suga already hated how easily Oikawa seemed to be able to read him. “If this wasn´t my apartment I would suggest you move in here with Sawa-chan.”

“We barely know each other.” Intended as protest the words came out as more of a sigh and he could see Oikawa´s mouth tick up into a smirk.

“You´re wearing his shirt”, he remarked. Suga looked down at the faded graphic tee Daichi had given him, tugging at the hem self-consciously. 

“Only because I didn´t anything suitable for sleeping.”

“Uh-huh, and now you´re making breakfast for him. You´re so domestic, why don´t you two get married already?”

“Why don´t you stop meddling with my personal life?”

Oikawa dismissed his protest with a wave of his hand. “Do you want to hear more about your dear Daichi now or not?”

Suga bit his lip, his curiosity gnawing away at his resolve. The offer was just too tempting.

“Ugh, fine. Spill the tea. Give me all the dirty details of this man, because so far he has been just too perfect.”

Oikawa smirk grew. “Oh, this is gonna be so good. Now, where do I begin…”  
~~~~~~~~~  
When Daichi finally made his way into the kitchen around eight he found Oikawa and Suga chatting animatedly while the latter operated the stove. 

“Good morning, Suga. And I see you´ve made it home, too, Tooru.”

“Ah, Daichi, good morning. You have excellent timing, I´m just making the last piece of French Toast”, Suga greeted him with a warm smile. Daichi blinked.

“You´ve made breakfast?”

“A small thank you for letting me crash here”, he said sheepishly, flipping the bread in the pan with expertise.

“That wasn´t necessary. Although it smells really good”, Daichi admitted. He walked over to the cupboard to retrieve three plates. 

“Your little Refreshing-kun is really good at cooking”, Oikawa said. “He also makes good coffee.”

“I also made a cup for you.” Suga handed Daichi a mug full of steaming coffee, holding back a smile when Daichi´s fingers brushed against his. “I didn´t know how you like your coffee, so I just left it black.”

“That´s perfect, thank you”, Daichi smiled. “Did you sleep well? I hope the couch wasn´t too bad.”

“I slept like a baby. I probably could´ve slept on the floor after the day I had, but I do prefer your couch over the floor of the train station.”

“As I would´ve ever let you actually sleep there”, Daichi said, taking a sip of the coffee. “Wow, Tooru, you weren´t kidding. Why does this taste so much better than when you make it when you´re literally using the same things?”

“Excuse me, I though you liked my coffee?”

“Yeah, I just like Suga´s better.”

“You´re the worst, Sawa-chan”, Tooru pouted. 

Daichi just rolled his eyes and sat next to him at the table. Suga walked over to them, a plate stacked with his French Toast in his hands.

“Here you go”, he said cheerfully and together they dug in.

“Ah, Suga, are you some kind of magician? I´ve tried making French toast so many times and they never came out as good as these”, Daichi said after the first few bites and Suga smiled bashfully.

“Maybe I have a secret magic ingredient so everything I make turns out amazing.”

“Is the secret ingredient ‘love’? You seem to have an awful amount of it for Sawa-chan, at least”, Oikawa asked, a satisfied grin spreading over his face as he watched the other two splutter. 

“Anyway, when we´re done here I should probably bring you to the station”, Daichi quickly changed the subject. “We still have time, but I don´t want you to be late.”

“You really shouldn´t worry so much about me”, Suga said. “Don´t you have your own life to worry about?”

“No, he doesn´t”, Oikawa piped up before Daichi could answer, earning him a slap to the shoulder. “It´s true, all you do is go to Uni and occasionally play volleyball with Iwa-chan, me and the rest. I hardly had any embarrassing stories to tell your Refreshing-kun.”

Daichi slapped him again and the brunet squealed, shoving his hand away. Suga couldn´t help but laugh out loud, quickly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as more giggles escaped. When he noticed that Daichi was staring at him he looked away. He´d been enough of a blushing mess this morning already. Apparently, that was all he was around Daichi.

After breakfast was finished and everything was cleaned up - Suga had insisted on helping despite Daichi´s protest - it was actually getting time for him to leave. Suga hastily shoved all his belongings into his bag and slipped into his shoes. Daichi was already waiting at the door, smiling at him.

“Ready to go? Do you have everything?”, he asked and Suga nodded. “Great. I´ll see you later”, Daichi called out to Oikawa.

“If you decide to bring home another stray, make sure he´s as cute as your Refreshing-kun”, came the answer from the kitchen. Daichi slammed the door shut. He covered his face with his hand, sighing deeply.

“I´m sorry about him”, he said to Suga as they made their way outside. “Tooru´s a great guy, but he just loves sticking his nose into other people´s business.”

“It´s okay, it was nice talking to him. Although I don´t envy you for having him as roommate.”

“I´m counting the days until he and Iwaizumi move in together.”

Suga chuckled and Daichi grinned at him. It made Suga feel warm somewhere deep down in his chest. 

“I sometimes wish I had a roommate”, Suga admitted. “I mean, I like to have space for myself, but it would be kind of nice to live together with someone. Like, just having someone to chat and relax with at the end of a long day or cook together and maybe watch movies… It sounds cool.”

Daichi eyed him curiously. “Then why are you living alone?”

“The apartment I live in belongs to my great-aunt and she lets me stay there for almost nothing, otherwise could never afford to live this close to the university. And I´m grateful for that, but it gets a little lonely sometimes. I´m kind of a social creature.”

“You could get a pet”, Daichi suggested, “a cat or something. Something fluffy to cuddle with.”

Suga shook his head with a smile. “No pets allowed.” He put on a thoughtful face. “Maybe I should just move in with you, since Oikawa already calls me your stray.”

When Suga realized what he had just said his eyes widened. He was getting too far ahead of himself, again. Apparently, Oikawa´s words earlier had stuck more than he had thought. But when he dared to glance at Daichi he was smiling.

“Sure, why not. Then I´d finally have a reason to kick Tooru out. Although he would probably be delighted.”

Suga chuckled, relieved that he hadn´t just made things awkward between them.

They reached the train station far too soon, but when Suga saw the train already standing on the tracks he realized that maybe they had actually taken a little too long for their walk. He sped up, breaking into a full run as he entered the building.

“Don´t start going, don´t start going”, he chanted under his breath as he raced up the steps to the platform. He could hear Daichi follow behind him, but his eyes were fixed on the train that just came into view. Suga pushed himself harder despite his legs starting to burn. The doors hadn´t closed yet and with a cheer he threw himself into the carriage. He turned around to say good bye to Daichi and thank him again for everything, only to find that the doors had closed.

He could see Daichi outside, staring at Suga through the glass as he ran towards the train. Suga moved to push the open button, but at exactly that moment the train started moving. He pressed his face against the glass, giving Daichi an apologetic smile and a small wave before the train picked up speed and he became a blurred figure standing alone on the platform.

Suga slumped into an empty seat, placing his bag on the one beside him. He took a deep breath, looking back through the window again, but the station was already out of sight, and so was Daichi. Just like he had suddenly appeared in Suga´s life he had vanished again now. 

What a night, Suga thought. Meeting Daichi had been an unexpected, but in the end very pleasant turn of events. He was actually glad that he had missed his exit. Every minute he had spent in Daichi´s presence had been a good minute and he would be lying if he wasn´t hoping to see him again. And as far as he had taken it, Daichi hadn´t seemed too unhappy about Suga invading his home, either. Oikawa at least had been thrilled to see Daichi with someone. 

A small smile crept onto Suga´s face. Maybe he could meet up with Daichi for lunch or something, since they were both students at Tokyo University. He didn´t know Daichi´s schedule, but surely they could make it work somehow. He could text him later and-

Suga froze. He stared at his phone´s screen as the realization dawned on him. Because there was just one little problem. 

He didn´t have Daichi´s number.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Aaah, I´m such an idiot”, Suga whined, slumped over the table in front of him. 

“Yes, you are”, Akaashi confirmed without looking up from his notes. They were sitting in their afternoon lecture, but Suga didn´t pay it any attention. His mind was somewhere else entirely.

“How the hell did I forget to get his number? I literally spent the night at his apartment, but I don´t have his number.”

“That certainly is not the usual way things go”, Akaashi nodded, eyes still darting between his notebook and the slides projected on the wall. 

“I mean I run in this totally hot guy who is not straight and super nice and caring and fun to be around and I mess it up!”

“Mhm, that´s bad.”

Suga glared at his friend. “You are supposed to distract me from being miserable. Or at least listen to me.”

Akaashi sighed and finally put his pen down to turn to Suga. “I´ve been listening to you complaining about how you wished you got that guy´s number for two hours now. And yeah, that sucks for you, but it´s not like he´s unreachable or something.”

“What do you mean?”, Suga asked, sitting up straighter.

“I mean, you know his name and his major, right? It shouldn´t be too hard to find him.”

“You´re right. Of course! Oikawa has told me so much shit about him, there must be a way of getting in contact with Daichi”, Suga muttered. “How the fuck did I not think about that?”

“Because you were busy wallowing in self-pity”, Akaashi deadpanned and even though Suga shot him a look, he realized his friend was absolutely right. If he wanted to see Daichi again, he had to do something to make it work. And it was not like he didn´t have any clue on how to get to him.

“Ok, but where do I start?”, he thought aloud, mentally rifling through the stuff he knew about Daichi. “I don´t know when or where his lectures are. And wouldn´t it be a little creepy to just turn up at his lecture?”

“Hold up, you said he has a friend named Oikawa”, Akaashi asked and Suga nodded. “That wouldn´t happen to be Oikawa Tooru?”

Suga nodded again. “Yeah, Daichi called him Tooru. Why?”

“Well, said Oikawa Tooru is the setter of the Uni´s volleyball team and I just happen to know someone who´s on the same team and friends with him.”

A smile started to spread over Suga´s face. Akaashi and Bokuto had already been dating when Suga had met the former. And Bokuto was indeed one of the wing spikers for the volleyball team, Suga had even played against him once when they had still been in high school. He was fun to be around, even if he was a little loud. And now he could just be the missing piece Suga needed to see Daichi again.

Akaashi fished his phone out of his pocket and started texting his boyfriend. When he put it down again, he faced Suga with a satisfied smile.

“Issue settled.”

“What did you tell him?”, Suga asked. The prospect of actually having a chance at reaching Daichi made him jittery. 

“That you need to talk to Oikawa´s roommate about something important and you don´t have his number, so you need Oikawa to give it to you.”

“It´s not that important”, Suga muttered, causing Akaashi to roll his eyes.

“Oh please, you´ve been talking about nothing but your crush all day. Am I that bad of a friend that you´re so starved of affection that you fall head over heels for the first handsome stranger you meet?”

“Of course not! You´re not a bad friend and I´m not that desperate for affection that I´d throw myself at anyone”, Suga protested, but Akaashi´s words had struck a chord inside him. It really wasn´t like him to rush into things like that. He had met Daichi less than 20 hours ago and he had already suggested moving in with him. It was kind of ridiculous, wasn´t it?

“Akaashi, I´m not getting in over my head, am I?”, he asked, the uncertainty in his voice softening his friend´s expression.

“I don´t think so. You might not have spent much time with your Daichi, but if you two hit it off, then why not try? And in case it doesn´t work out, then at least you´ll know that you made an effort and that you have nothing to regret.”

Suga gave him a thankful smile. “I should really come to you for advice more often. You´re wise beyond your age.”

“I need to be if I want to survive with Bokuto and his friends”, Akaashi sighed, but Suga didn´t miss the way his lips quirked up when he spoke of his boyfriend. 

“So, now all I have to do is wait”, Suga said, laying down on the table once more. The lecture was almost over and starting to pay attention now was useless anyway. “You´ll give me your notes, right?”

“And why would I do such a thing?”

“Because I´ll buy you coffee and I know that´s the life blood that flows through your veins”, Suga smirked and Akaashi rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

“I´ll give you an update as soon as I get any news from Bokuto-san.”

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“You owe me two, actually. Two coffees. And not that crap from the vending machines.”

“Sure, I´ll treat you next time we go out for lunch. Or you can stop by my apartment any time and I´ll make you whatever you want. I´ve been told my coffee has a certain magic to it.”  
~~~~~~~  
From: Akaaashi, 21:07  
Hey, Bokuto-san just told me that he spoke with Oikawa-san during their training

From: Sugar, 21:09  
What did he say?!?

From: Akaaashi, 21:10  
Apparently he called you an idiot for not getting Daichi´s number 

From: Akaaashi, 21:10  
But he was thrilled to hear from you. He said, and I´m citing: “Of course he can have Sawa-chan´s number. It´s been far too long since he got laid.”

From: Sugar, 21:11  
Omg

From: Sugar, 21:11  
But u have his number?!!

From: Akaaashi, 21:11  
Yes, here you go  
*contact attached*

From: Sugar, 21:12  
Holy shit, I can´t believe it, ths feels so surreal

From: Sugar, 21:12  
Should I text him now? Or should I wait until tomorrow

From: Sugar, 21:12  
How do I explain how I got his number? I don´t want to look creepy!

From: Akaaashi, 21:13  
You couldn´t look creepy even if you tried to

From: Sugar, 21:13  
What if he doesn´t want me to text him? I mean maybe he didn´t give me his number bc he doesn´t want anything to do withme after he helped me

From: Akaaashi, 21: 15  
Jeez, just say hi and ask if he wants to hang out some time

From: Sugar, 21:16  
u know what? I´m just not gonna text him at all

From: Sugar, 21:16  
Can´t get rejected if I don´t ask

From: Akaaashi, 21:20  
Coward

Suga sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. Akaashi was right, he was a coward. All day he had tried to find a way to get to Daichi and now that he literally had it in his hands, he was hesitating. Because he was scared. What if Daichi didn´t reply? Or told him to lose his number and never try to reach him again? 

Suga knew that it was highly unlikely. Daichi had never shown any sign that he didn´t like Suga´s company. That didn´t silence his anxiety though.

And if they started talking or even met up again, what would he say? “I have a massive crush on you after knowing you for a single day, so I went and got your number from one of your friends which is not stalker-y at all”? Not fucking likely.

Because it was true, he liked Daichi and he really didn´t want to fuck this up.

Maybe he should just wait and decide tomorrow. He definitely was in no state of mind to make any important decisions. He still had some sleep to catch up on and after a good night´s sleep he would maybe know what to do about this whole situation.

Just when he was about to get up from his bed his phone buzzed again. Suga sighed. Akaashi would probably keep bugging him all night long until he sent Daichi a message. If he pretended he didn´t see it, maybe he would leave him alone…

But when Suga looked at the display, he froze. Because the name on the screen didn´t read Akaashi.

It said “Daichi <3”.

Suga closed his eyes, thinking how this had to be his imagination that was completely running wild now. Yet when he opened them again the same fateful name still stared back at him from his phone. Daichi really had sent him a text. But how was that possible?

Suga decided to worry about that later. With shaking fingers he opened the message.

From: Daichi <3, 21:26   
Hey, this is Daichi, the guy you fell asleep on yesterday, remember?

From: Daichi <3, 21:26  
of course you remember, it´s only been a day

From: Daichi <3, 21:26  
Anyway, did you get to your lecture in time? Our goodbye this morning was a little hectic

This was not what Suga had expected. He read the messages a few more times, thinking of what to say.

From: Suga, 21:27  
Hey, yeah, I got there just in time, thanks for asking. And I´m really sorry that I just left you standing at the station like that

From: Daichi <3, 21:27  
That´s great

From: Daichi <3, 27:27  
That you weren´t late I mean, not that I didn´t get to say good bye to you

From: Daichi <3, 21:28  
Which definitely wasn´t your fault, if anything I slowed you down on the way and you had a train to catch

Something fluttered in Suga´s chest. So Daichi had been disappointed in their sudden parting, too. That was a good sign, wasn´t it? He wouldn´t be texting him if he didn´t want them to stay in touch.

From: Daichi <3, 21:28  
You´re probably wondering why I´m texting you, but it appears that you´ve accidentally taken Tooru´s charger and he wants it back

The happy flutter Suga had felt at the previous message stopped abruptly, disappointment taking its place. Daichi had only contacted him because of Oikawa and his stupid charger. Suga had probably put into his backpack in the hurry. Not because he would like to see him again. Which was totally okay, because Daichi didn´t owe him anything. He shouldn´t have gotten his hopes up in the first place. And talking with him because of this was better than nothing at all. Still…

From: Suga: 21:29  
Doesn´t he have a whole bunch of them?

From Daichi <3, 21:30  
Yes, but he´s adamant that he needs it, so yeah

From Daichi <3, 21:30  
Would it be possible for us to meet up so I can get it back for him? On campus or something of course, so you don´t have to come all the way out here again

Suga wanted to tell him that he definitely would not mind coming to Daichi´s apartment again, but he would take any chance to see Daichi he got. Maybe he could invite him out for coffee or something as payback for last night. Just because Daichi had a different reason for wanting to meet him didn´t meant that they couldn´t spend some time together. Or that it would be the last time they met. And if being friends was everything they´d ever be, well, then Suga would not complain. He would never take any more than Daichi was willing to give.

From Suga, 21:31  
Sure, whenever you´re free

From Daichi <3, 21:32  
Amazing ^^ you could send me your schedule? That would be easier to find a time and place that works for both of us?

From Suga, 21:32  
Sounds good, but if we´re meeting anywhere outside the campus I´m treating you to a coffee and you´re not allowed to say no or you´ll never get that charger back

Suga knew he was being quite bold, indirectly asking Daichi out, but he had already blown his first chance. He wasn´t going to waste his second. He anxiously waited for Daichi´s response, grinning in relief when he got it.

From Daichi <3, 21:33  
Well, looks like I don´t have any other chance but to say yes

From Suga, 21:33  
You don´t  
~~~~~~~~  
Three days later Suga stood in front of one of the small coffee shops around the campus, glancing at his phone every few seconds. He and Daichi had agreed on meeting here this afternoon after they´d written back and forth to find a day and place that worked for both of them. It had been the longest three days of Suga´s life. Yet, now that the time was finally here, it suddenly hadn´t been long enough to prepare him for this. 

He looked at his phone again. He knew he was early. Suga usually preferred it this way, getting somewhere without any rush, but now it only gave him time to overthink everything. 

We´re only meeting because Daichi wants to help his friend out. This is not a date. Calm down, he told himself when his eyes strayed to the screen again to check the time. Instead he looked around, searching for a familiar mop of brown hair. He hadn´t entered the shop yet, not sure if Daichi would even want to sit down or if he would just take Oikawa´s charger and the coffee and leave again.

When four thirty passed and there was still no sign of Daichi Suga started to get antsy. Being ten minutes late was totally normal, it happened to anybody, he knew that. Yet he couldn´t help but wonder if Daichi had decided that he didn´t want to see Suga again after all or if he had just forgotten. He didn´t know which was worse.

He checked his phone again, debating how long he should wait before he gave up.

“Hey, Suga!”

Suga jerked his head up, startled. There, only a few feet away, was Daichi, walking towards him with a smile. Suga returned it, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Sorry that I kept you waiting, but our prof just wouldn´t let us go before we had those problems solved”, Daichi said apologetically, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh no, it´s fine, I just got here a few minutes ago”, Suga white-lied. He didn´t want Daichi to feel bad for something he wasn´t responsible for. “Uh, do want to go sit inside or just grab a cup to go?”

“I´ve got time, so why not sit down? If that´s okay for you.”

Suga´s chest warmed. Why did Daichi have to be so considerate all the time? He really wasn´t making this any easier.

“Of course. They have some real good coffee here, you´ll see”, Suga said, pushing the door open and heading straight for a table by the window. 

“Not as good as yours I bet”, Daichi said with a grin and Suga chuckled. 

“Maybe I should just drop my studies and open a coffee shop then.”

“Would that make you happy, though?”, Daichi asked, expression curious as he sat down opposite of Suga. “You said you really like sociology.”

He remembered that? 

“I do. I want to help other people and make their lives better. Although I know that coffee improves many people´s day significantly, so I guess it wouldn´t be a bad alternative.”

Daichi chuckled. “You´re right about that. It´s a very noble approach.”

“Well, I surely don´t study sociology for the money. I´d probably really be better off with the coffee shop.”

“Now I feel even worse for letting you bully me into accepting your invitation to a cup of coffee.”

Suga quickly shook his head. “No, no, no way in hell I´ll make you pay for the coffee, too. First of all, I am not that broke, and second of all, I didn´t bully you. You came willingly. It´s your own fault.”

“Now you sound like Tooru”, Daichi said and Suga put on a horrified expression.

“Oh, hell no! I am nothing like that man. How dare you compare me to him?”

Daichi laughed, the sound like music to Suga´s ears. It was an honest, bright laugh and he wanted to hear it as often as possible. 

“Granted, Tooru would have invited me out and them found some way to make me pay for the coffee anyway”, Daichi conceded when his laughter had died down, but he was still smiling warmly at Suga.

“Talking about that, what do you want? Black coffee like last time?”, Suga asked. Daichi just gave a shrug.

“Surprise me.”

“I hope you won´t regret giving me free reign over your coffee order.”

“Last time I had nothing to complain about, so I´m sure you´ll make me just as happy now”, Daichi said, still smiling at him and Suga quickly turned around to hide the blush on his face. His thoughts circled around Daichi´s words as he approached the counter. Did he just mean the coffee or that it was Suga that made him happy, too?

Looking at the board with the shop´s menu Suga decided to figure Daichi out later and concentrate on the simpler issue right now. Although picking out the right drink wasn´t easy either. He knew Daichi liked his coffee black, but that would be a little plain. He had told him to surprise him, after all. Suga scanned the different offers, his eyes catching on the extra flavours. An image from Daichi´s kitchen popped up in his head and when the girl at the counter cheerily asked what he wanted he confidently gave her his order.

As he waited, he glanced over to their table and found Daichi looking back at him. Suga gave him a small wave, smothering a smile when he waved back. With a cup in both hands he returned to Daichi a few moments later, pushing one across the table.

“Here´s your coffee. Feel free to sue me if you don´t like it.”

“You know, that sounded like something Tooru would say, again”, Daichi grinned as he took his cup. 

Suga shook his head and took a sip from his. “I still refuse to believe that.”

“Don´t worry, you´re very much different from him. And it´s not like the things you have in common are bad.”

“Aha, and what would those things be?” Suga raised his eyebrows at Daichi who bit his lip, hesitating for a moment.

“Well, you´re both athletic, you´re both coffee addicts – although that´s not necessary a good thing, you´re attractive and-“

Suga´s brain shut down as soon the word “attractive” was out of Daichi´s mouth. He stared at him with wide eyes, not quite believing he had heard right. But he must have, because Daichi broke off when he noticed Suga gaping at him and there definitely was a red tint to his cheeks now.

Suga blew out a breath, a smile slowly spreading over his face. 

“You seem to have a type when it comes to guys you like to share your apartment with, huh?”

Daichi chuckled, colour still high on his cheeks. “It was more that he was the first and cheapest option I found, although I can´t say that it was a bad decision.”

He took a sip from his coffee, surprise lining his features. 

“Is that…almond in there?”, he asked and Suga nodded, his stomach giving a nervous flutter as he waited for Daichi´s reaction. 

“How´d you know that I like almond?”

Suga almost sighed in relief. So, he had been correct with his assumption.

“You told me to surprise you.”

“Well, you definitely did”, Daichi said, drinking more of his coffee and looking very pleased by it. “Did you use some more of your magic?”

“I noticed you had some almond chocolate wrapper lying around, so I figured you would like a shot in your coffee”, Suga admitted with a sheepish smile.

“You´re quite perceptive”, Daichi noted. “You must be so good at picking out Christmas gifts.”

Suga burst out laughing. “That´s the weirdest compliment I´ve ever got.”

Daichi just shrugged. “I can give you some others if you´d like that better.”

“I think I´ll stay with you complimenting my coffee magic and gift-finding abilities.” Suga idly turned the cup in his hands, smiling softly. “Anyone can call me nice or pretty, you know, but that… that´s something special.”  
~~~~~~~  
The next hour flew by in what felt like a single heartbeat to Suga. Talking to Daichi felt as natural as breathing and there was never a moment where he didn´t know what to say. They shared stories about the shenanigans they´d been up since they´d come to Tokyo and about their uni life. Suga found himself smiling and laughing almost constantly. He couldn´t remember the last time he´d been this happy to just talk to someone. 

When his eyes finally fell onto his phone and the time displayed, he first thought something was wrong with the watch. 

“Holy shit, is it really already six?”

“What?” Daichi pulled out his own phone, looking just as shocked as Suga. “Wow, I totally forgot the time. You don´t have anywhere else you have to be, right?”

“No, I have all the time in the world”, Suga quickly assured when he saw Daichi´s worried expression. It eased back into a smile at his words.

“Good, I really don´t want to hold you up if you need to go. Or want to.”

“I´ve enjoyed every minute with you”, Suga said honestly and Daichi´s smile brightened.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Suga bit his lip, the warmth spreading through his chest when Daichi smiled at him like that having nothing to do with the hot coffee in front of them. 

“Then you´ll let me buy you another coffee some time?”, he asked before he could think any better of it.

“No way!” Suga opened his mouth, heart dropping, but Daichi wasn´t finished. “Next time I´ll treat you.”

“We´ll see about that.”

“Don´t challenge me. I have enough experience with stubborn idiots to know how to deal with one.”

“Are you calling me a stubborn idiot?” The way Daichi´s eyes widened was more than amusing and Suga couldn´t help but grin. When Daichi saw he was just joking his expression softened.

“Stubborn maybe, but not an idiot. Definitely not.”

“Well, I forgot to ask for your number and had to go around three corners to get it, so you´re not that wrong about the idiot part.”

“Wait, you tried to get my number?”, Daichi asked and now it was Suga´s time to look a little bit horrified. He hadn´t meant to share that bit of information with Daichi. Giving him a sheepish smile, he shrugged.

“I thought it was a shame that I didn´t get to thank you properly, so I asked a friend who knows you for it. I was actually thinking about what to write without it sounding weird when you texted me.”

Daichi sighed in what looked like relief. “Well, it´s good to know that I wasn´t the only one worried about what to say.”

“How did you get my number anyways?”, Suga wanted to know, now curious.

“You´ll have to thank Tooru for that. He apparently knows one of your friends and he gave me your number. So, basically the same as story as yours.”

Suga had quiet an idea who that friend was. Akaashi, you sneaky bastard, he thought, vowing to call him out on this later.

“Speaking of Oikawa, here´s what you actually came for”, he said, reaching into his bag for the charger. “Now he doesn´t have to bother you about it anymore.”

When he looked back at Daichi he was surprised to see the other was blushing.

“You can keep it. To be honest, Tooru doesn´t really give a shit about that charger.”

“What? Then why did you tell me that he wanted it back?” Suga was not sure if he should be confused or angry that Daichi had lied to him.

Daichi sighed, biting his lip.

“Because I didn´t know how to ask you if you wanted to meet me again and Tooru said he´d let me use it as an excuse.”

“Excuse? So…” Suga´s lips slowly pulled into a disbelieving smile. Daichi rubbed his neck, cheeks growing even more red.

“You are what I actually came for. I really liked the short time we´d spent together and wanted to see you again and when I realized that I forgot to get your number I could have hit myself. And when I finally got it, it took me hours to work up the courage to actually contact you.” He gave a nervous laugh. “Tooru was so annoyed with me that he suggested using his missing charger as an excuse to meet up. I didn´t think that it would actually work out.”

Suga was a little taken aback by Daichi´s confession, his brain struggling to keep up with the fact that he really, actually liked him back and had apparently gone through the same struggles as him. His lack of an immediate response seemed to discourage Daichi because he hastily added,

“I mean, I thought, well I hoped that maybe you felt kind of the same about this, but if not then I don´t want to make things weird and-“

“I do!”, Suga assured before Daichi could get any more worked up. “I kind of already liked you when I met you on the train and I was so disappointed when I thought I´d never see you again and then I was so exited when you texted me and then I was disappointed again because I thought you only wanted to meet me for Oikawa´s sake. But I really meant it when I said that I enjoyed every minute with you today. And all the way through I was praying that I was reading the signs right and not just seeing what I wanted to see because you´re so nice and considerate and amazing to talk to and I really want to go out for coffee more often.”

Now it was time for Daichi to look stunned and Suga quickly shut his mouth to stop his rambling, but Daichi did not look bothered in the slightest. He tentatively reached out and took Suga´s hand in his.

“I already said that I would really like that. And I really like you, even if we´ve spent like 5 hours together in total now. But it seems like we are moving at a different pace than normal people in general.”

Suga chuckled. The flutter in his stomach was now an entire swarm of hummingbirds. Daichi liked him back. And he wanted to keep seeing him. This was more than he had dared to hope.

“How lucky for us that I was so tired that night that I used you as pillow, huh?”, Suga said, thinking back to their first meeting on the train.

“How lucky that I was apparently that good of a pillow that you slept right through your stop.”

“That theory might have to be tested again.”

“You´re quite bold, aren´t you?”, Daichi said with a teasing smile. Suga grinned right back.

“I don´t hear you complaining. I´ll even make you coffee.”

“Now, how could I refuse such an offer?” Daichi raised his cup. “To your coffee magic.”

Suga raised his own cup, squeezing Daichi´s hand with his free one. He could see the giddy excitement he felt mirrored in Daichi´s eyes.

“To missed train stops, kind strangers and many more coffee dates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me a serotonin boost, I hope reading it has the same effect on y'alls. Prepare for more of this sort, I still have an entire folder of shit like this. So, tell me if you´re interested. Thank.


End file.
